The Fourth Victim
by Lake Strauss
Summary: A criminal surrendered himself to the police saying that he was the last victim. Did The Virtuoso became complacent? One shot. Rated T for Mild Language.


Commissioner Jones walked through the police quarter's corridor, each person he passed by stopped and gave respects to him. The old man answered only with a slight nod. With the pace of his walk, it seemed that the once renowned police officer was in a rush. He took the stairs and went down a few floors.

Then at the floor that he desired stood two police officers that was heavily armed and armored. Hidden under the black mask, one raised his hand halting the Commissioner. Jones took out his badge and the two officer let him pass. The steel door were opened by the officers and they saluted at him, then closed the door. They continued to stand guard the door and waited further orders.

Jones walked through corridors, as if the police station had enough of it, and took the corners when he desired to. The Commissioner knew where was where and with each place in the floor, lies secrets only the Commissioner and important people of the government knew. He opened the door and he entered the room.

Inside the room, a few young officers with loosen ties and opened collars observing someone through a window. Seeing Jones presence, they faced the man and stood up properly. The Commissioner offered his hand and approached to each officer. The young officer then state their names as they shook hands.

"Detective Amira."

"Officer Myers."

"Constable Lygan."

With every name memorized just in moments, he adjusted his police cap and coughed in purpose to adjust his dry throat.

"I've been briefed about the situation but I want to know. Is there any improvement that you got when I was on my way?" Jones asked.

"Unfortunately no Commissioner Jones." Detective Amira said. "Remus doesn't want to talk. He only wanted to talk you specifically."

"Why? Does the man has a crush on me or what?"

"From what he had said, he want total certainty that he is safe and wants the very best to handle this case." Constable Lygan informed. "He want the best of the best."

"Then why don't you call the Sheriff instead?"

"She's on another crucial case. I'm sorry to say but you have to do it Commissioner, no one else is more suited for this interrogation." Amira reasoned.

Jones shook his head and sigh. "I got to meet with Mayor at three, so let's make it quick. Officer, tell me about how did you detain the suspect?"

"Well I didn't actually detained him personally. The man was kinda a nervous wreck, y'know those type people that have sweaty palms." Officer Myers explained with a high pitch voice. "He said that he did something bad and want the handcuffs on him immediately."

"Did the man has some kind of weapon with him when you detained him?"

"Yeah, a gun and pocket knife. Other than that, he's like any thug in the street."

"Okay." Jones nodded. "So is there anything that you want to inform to me before I go in?"

The only answer he got was silence. He confirmed there was nothing new to know, he moved towards the door that lead to the questioning room.

...

Remus was the name of the suspect, middle aged, bald, with a tattoo at his face, sitting quietly at his chair while his hands were bound by handcuffs. His foot was tapping the floor, refusing to sit still. A sweat slowly fall down from his forehead, even though the room was cooled by air conditioners. It seems that the man was anxious about something, something that only he knows.

The door in front of him sounded, the knob was turn and an aged black police officer appeared behind it. The cap that he was wearing concealed his face, because of it, his foot tapping became quicker. The black man closed the door, Remus foot stayed still. The officer looked at him with a blank face and slowly walked to the table.

"Two hours ago, I got a called from one of my Lieutenants saying that they caught a man that need my full attention." The black man stood in front of the table. "He said that the suspect, named Remus, has something worth to hear and very much worth my time. Looking at your face, you seem to have something in mind."

"Where's the Sheriff?" Remus asked.

"Busy doing her work. Let the young woman be and let us settle what need to be settled." The man sat down on the chair opposite to Remus. "I'm the commissioner. Call me Jones if you like to."

"How many people on the other side of the window?" Remus asked.

Jones glanced a bit to the window and looked at him back. "Does it matter?"

"Is it four? Right now, is it four?"

"No young man, just three."

"The whole place, does it have tip top security?"

"We're under the police station, no sane criminal would want to attack this place." Jones eyed at Remus, confused on his questions. He dismissed the quirky man and looked at the files on top of the table, skimming through the pages. "You got a reputation Remus. Born at Targon, raised at Zaun but ended up in Piltover. Convicted with fifteen murders and one theft, I think you're climbing your way into the black market. Am I right?"

Remus nodded.

"But why a criminal like you come to an officer begging to be caught?" Jones closed the file. "That's what makes me wonder right now. Do you mind telling me the story?"

"Before I start, can you assure me that I'm safe from any dangers in the present and in the future?" Remus put his cuffed hands on top of the table. "Because I need a guarantee at the very least."

"Look young man, with the things that you've done in the past. You're only path right now is go to court with a high chance being hung to death." Jones looked at Remus' eyes and see fear, a good indication of something interesting. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"You're provide something worth more than your hang rope. That something is information, servitude or a bit of both."

"I though the Sheriff was the only one that I can cut a deal." Remus relieved. "So I am safe?"

"Yes." Jones nodded. "What are you waiting for Remus, make it worth it for me."

Remus mouth was open but then closed for no reason. He cautiously looked at his surrounding, even though he was at the room longer than Jones. Lastly he looked at the black window, hearing his instinct on the people behind it. After awhile of silence, he turned back to Jones and finally spoke.

"A few weeks ago, I had a crew doing this job we just got from one of the rich families. The letter was from Ionia and they want us to kill this person that is really bugging the whole country." He stammered for a moment then continue clearly. "I got three boys huddle up with me and off we go to kill that person. Turns out that person was someone out of this world."

"So you _had_ a crew meaning that you're crew is dead." Jones showed interest. "Can you tell me who was the one that you were tasked to kill?"

"His name..." Remus hesitated. " His name was... it started with a J okay."

"Starts with a letter J huh?" Resting his elbows on the table, Jones massaged his chin while concentrating on his mind. "Let me guess, is it J.Don?"

Remus shook his head.

"Jinx?"

Remus shook his head again.

Taking a while to think, he managed to get a name that was whispering at the back of his head. "Don't tell me it's Jhin?"

Remus slowly nodded, becoming more fearful just hearing the name.

"So let me get this straight, you're crew were paid to kill The Virtuoso. The man is like a ghost, how the hell do you know where he was?"

"Jhi..." Remus stammered again. "I mean J, he has this place that he usually stay at Ionia. A temple that people kept saying they saw the guy praying or something. So my friends got to the place and went for the kill."

"And he was there?"

"He was. He was fucking waiting us like a fucking assassin. It took him three fucking shots to kill my three guys!" Remus suddenly risen a bit from his chair. Realising he was panicking, Remus sat down and sat silently.

"And how did you survive? The man is quite a perfectionist when killing his victims, and since your the fourth one, he's willing to save the fourth shot."

"I ran away." Remus said in regret. "Ran as fast as I could. Forget about my boys. Got into a fucking boat and went to the nearest port."

"Then the only safest place you could think off is a cell in Piltover." Jones was already thinking on how should he approached to this serial killer who was on the top of the list but not in the radar. "But you could make up the story as you go. What makes you think that I would believe you?"

"Because I've seen his face."

Jones suddenly went quiet after hearing his statement. To be honest, Jones has never seen The Virtuoso face to face. The only people that know his face would be the victims, unfortunately they were silenced by death. Jones only know how Jhin looked only by refering to witnesses accounts and rumors that he had compiled once. Other than that, Jhin's appearance was unknown.

He was a serial killer that purposely leaves a trail, the trail would lead to another three murders of his. A total of four murders at a time. Presenting the murders like art, Jhin would have petals of roses at the bodies. Piltover has a lot of of cases similar to it, all of it remain unsolved and archived. But the man named Remus, a man that he was currently interogatting, he might be the single factor that would change the cycle.

"Could you describe to me about Jhin?" Jones requested. "How he looks like, his hair, his eyes and his face? Heck, is he even a man?"

"I can, but I want my guarantee." Remus looked at his surrounding again then looked at the black window. "I want to be safe from Jhi... I mean J."

"You think he's here?" Jones said. "Are you really that afraid that you even can't say his name? Just so you to know, we're under a police sta-"

"Well it doesn't matter where we are!" Remus bursted. "You could be in the fucking sky! Be six feet under! Heck you could be in hell and he would be there!"

"You're paranoid." Jones maintaned his calm attitude.

"Well you would be if you see him in real life! You haven't see him Jones, the way he fought was like psycho demon. He swore that he would kill me even if it the last thing he'll do. That means he could very well be anyone in the police department. Fuck that, **you** might be Jhin!"

"Now calm down Remus." He said, not even a slight raised in volume, still in his cool attitude. "Keep thinking like that and slowly you would think that the very air you're breathing is Jhin. I understand that you're afraid but right now, you're an asset to the police. That means we will take care of you as long as you are valuable to the department. The only think I want you to do now is to stay cool and remained here for awhile. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do..." Remus said almost becoming a whisper. It seemed he was in his senses again. "Could you at least put me in a safe cell with me alone. This whole room make me want to piss my pants."

"I'll arrange that." Jones stood up and walked away from the table. "Sit back and don't forget his face."

The Commissioner exited the room and and returned to his police allies. They grouped at the room, discussing his plan on how to make sure Remus safer. Though he himself felt that, even for Jhin infamous reputation, coming to the police department would be an insane approach for a sane man.

"Detective Amira, I want you to check this man background even further." Jones briefed. "I want it concise and have the file on my table by tomorrow. Constable, I want you and the officer to call a few men that you can trust fully and guard this whole place while we ready his cell. Make sure that this place is-"

Someone had entered the room, all of them looked. An officer wearing the usual uniform. He bowed and stood politely with his hands on his back.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I'm here to send a message." The officer said. "The Sheriff would like to meet The Commissioner right now."

"And you entered here with her authorization?" Constable Lygan questioned.

"Calm down officer." Jones put one hand on Lygan chest. "Thank you for informing me. That would be all."

The officer nodded and exited the room. The group focused back on The Commissioner and listened.

"I'll be gone for awhile. In the mean time, keep Remus safe." The Commissioner exited the room.

...

The Commissioner took a few fleet of stair so he would be in the same floor as The Sheriff office. Though he had the options to use the elevator, Jones preferred to use his feet so it would not get rusty. Unlike the other aged officer who became too complacent with their position and authority.

The Sheriff office was right in front of him and he adjusted his uniform. Knocking the door a few times, he heard Caitlyn answer that was to get in. He proceeded entering her office and deal with all the problems that need to be solved, since it was rare occasion that Caitlyn called him for help.

Entered, Jones saw Caitlyn at her desk and closed the door. Seeing The Commissioner, Caitlyn quickly got up and welcomed him.

"Commissioner Jones, thank you for visiting me at this random time." Caitlyn offered her hand. "Hopefully something bad did not happen on your way here."

"I'm willing to give an extra hand whenever I'm available." Jones shook her hand then sat at the guest chair. "So how's your case? Doing well?"

"Fortunately, I just solved it and going to another case." Caitlyn sat down. "Just like you said, you're as good as the next case."

"So may I know what is the problem that needed my help?"

Confused, Caitlyn brows furrowed and chuckled. "Forgive me, but you were the one that came to my office unaddressed."

"You didn't call me?" Jones eyes slowly widen.

"No. I've just arrived Commissioner. Is there a prob-"

Before Caitlyn could finish her sentence, Jones suddenly leaped from his chair and went to the exit. He sprinted so quick that his police cap was no longer hiding his face. The door was left open and Jones ran through the corridor, with one hand having a pistol. He reached at the stairs and jumped one floor lower every time.

"I want the SPF on the interrogation floor now!" Jones shouted.

Other police personnel could not help but looked at the aged Commissioner and puzzled with the sudden action. For some, it gave a sense of panic, as if something bad would happen. Regardless, the special unit quickly went to their lockers to armed up.

He pushed and shoved anyone that was in his way and did not took a second to look back or take a breath. Jones continued sprinting without slowing down a few paces, proving that age was just number for him. Not long, he arrived to lowest floor and unlike before, the two guards were unconscious and grounded.

Jones growled in frustration but never stopped sprinting, he pushed through the maze like floor and to the interrogation room. Seeing the door, he kicked it and breached with his pistol raised. The first thing he saw, the detective, constable and officer were grounded too. Whether they dead or not, he did not checked. Remus was his priority.

He raised his head and looked at the window, Remus was already dead at the table. Jones walked to the side and into the room, wanting to confirm whether he was dead or not. The steel door was left open and Jones cannot deny that Jhin was playing with him. He entered the room and quickly went to check Remus, but before he could, he heard the door behind him closing.

Jones turned his body and aimed his gun. Then his head was hit with the butt of a gun. Darkness shrouded his sight.

...

"Tsk tsk tsk..." A voice that said. "Another man trying to disrupt my art."

Jones could not open his eyes yet but he could feel Jhin presence. He knew that Jhin face was close to him, looking at him like a small useless old rat.

"But I like these hindrances, makes the art more beautiful in my opinion..." Jhin chuckled. "Especially when the hindrance is a man of your stature."

Jhin moved away from Jones face, the old man could feel that there was a gun in front of his face. He could hear the mechanism moved and set, his retirement came earlier than expected. The trigger was pulled but the result was only clicks. Jhin sighed in disappointment then smiled after a few seconds.

"Unfortunately, I'm out of resources." Jhin chuckled again. "Besides, I already made four masterpieces, why should I add one more? Congratulation Commissioner, you'll be one of the few audience that I chose. Hope we'll meet again."

Defiantly, Jones harnessed all the energy he could muster and opened his eyes. Only to be greeted by a medics that was checking his pulse. The medic himself was shock with the sudden awakening. Following the same procedure, the medic told him to calm down. Jones told the medic to not worry about him and helped him on getting up to his feet.

The medic agreed and helped Jones, the old man then realized that the forensic team had already occupied the room. Remus dead body had already being put at a body bag but other than that, everything was still intact. Pictures was taken and clues was put into small sealant bags. One of the personnel saw the rose on the table and wanted to take it for investigation, but Jones stopped her for doing so.

Jones dismissed every officer in the room, leaving him alone with the rose. Slowly, he walked to the table with a handkerchief at his hand. He held the rose with the handkerchief and thought long about it. It was just a normal rose, bloody red with sharp thorns on it's stem. It was nothing but a trail and symbol that The Virtuoso did it.

"You're alright Jones?" Caitlyn said

Jones looked at his back and found the young woman was confused with the whole room and situation.

"I'm fine." Jones put the rose on the table, then he put the handkerchief in his pocket. "Not much can be said for Remus. How is the others?"

"They're just unconscious, nothing to worry about." Caitlyn stood beside him. "You know who did this?"

"Even if you know him, it's just useless to track him down." He faced Caitlyn, the woman gave back his police cap.

"Can I at least have his name?"

"Jhin, The Virtuoso." The Commissioner wore his cap. "Hope you're satisfied, that's the only thing that you will get."

"Don't worry, we'll make a wide city search. He can't be that far off."

"Suit yourself, Caitlyn." Jones adjusted his cap into a more proper position. "Now excuse me, I have to prep myself for the meeting with the Mayor in the next hour."

"So you're just going to walk away from this case like it was nothing? Already given up hope?" She said.

"Of course, Caitlyn. Why would I _not_ walk this case out?" He shrugged while still maintaining his calm composure. "The victim is a criminal and Jhin is a hard catcher, so I think I'll leave the rest of the case to you."

"I will find him Jones."

"And good luck with that Caitlyn, because I already tried." The Commissioner walked towards the exit. "But prepare to wait another four years while you're at it."

 **Heyo, Author here.**

 **Hopefully you like this one shot of Jhin, which is just really me experimenting my writing with other characters. Other than that, this is a side project other than my main project. I hope it translate well to the readers but I'm expecting some errors in the writing. Wanting to be ahead, I would like to say that I'm sorry and I will take it as a way to improve. Commissioner Jones is a character from one of stories, so if you want to know more, check out Graves : A Wanted Man.**

 **If you have time, tell me what you think and hopefully we could meet in the next story I post. Love you guys and have a wonderful life.**

 **C'ya Mates_**


End file.
